Once I Was'
by Koimiko
Summary: A female of the Bloodline of the Sunset has always stood by the side of the Western Lord until now. .
1. Punishment

_The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I don't even own my computer. Love is such a cruel master _

_**'Once I was'**_

**Chapter 1: Punishment **

So it was ten minutes after sun raise everyone from the Palace waited in the courtyard. Inu Tashio stood beside his mate with her tear stained face. Inu Yasha watched his feet standing next to his father feeling sick to his stomach. And Sesshoumaru looked as cold as ever but inside he wanted to face death more than this. Poor Kenai couldn't even get out of bed the healer had to give her something to make her sleep. The rest of the servants stood around in disgust or heart broken. But all were eager to have this over and done with or for the lord to call the whole thing off.

Kagome was prepared for the bright sun as she stepped from the dungeon into the courtyard. She knew what was going to happen to her and she also knew no one would help her. Kagome neither looked right nor left she knew everyone had to watch that didn't mean she had to watch them. She was ready for the guards as they pressed her against the stone, obeyed when they order her to embrace it, was completely prepared when some kind of cord was twisted around her wrist than her ankles. She turned her face away from the sea of faces and prepared herself for the pain to come.

Kagome was prepared also for the coolness of the air as it rushed over her skin, when her torn kimono was split to the waist. She felt the huge creature that stepped behind her and knew who it was as he asked for her forgiveness. With a nod of her head _'how could I blame him, for what he was order to do' _the whip whistled upward bring her from her thoughts.

Then, number one. The leather struck her back and took her breath away, a sharp snap which left a burning sensation and drove her forward against the stone. Her eyes watered. She was still in the process of catching her breath when the third came, bring a new wave of pain. She bit into her lip and pressed closer to the stone as if brought to movement by the blows themselves, her knees buckled, but her body was still held rigid by her bondage.

What was that sound? The whip lifting again? But she wasn't ready but yet again she was driven forward. Her back burned as though someone was holding a torch to it. Only five? She could not hold up under five more to go. _'Kami help me' _As she was thinking on how she would endure, she suffered number six. Her head shot forward, her legs gave out. As from a great distance she heard a female voice scream, "Enough."

Seven cruelly instead of pushing her over the edge into darkness it revived her. She caught a shallow breath in her lungs and somehow found the strength to stand on her feet, thankfully taking the pressure off her arms. Her eyes cleared. She saw the forest the only place she ever felt at home and safe. But she closed her eyes to the thought; it only made her see Sesshoumaru. That rare smile he always offered her. Under the next impact she jerked upward, her head fell backward, her small chin scraping in stone, something cool and liquid ran down her back.

On count eight the whip caught in her long hair and jerked her head further backwards, and for a moment she stared straight into heaven. Her bloody lips moved as she struggled to digest the pain, the sensation of the skin being torn from her back. Only things her confused mind seemed to process were the sounds of crying females all around her.

Someone was whispering in her ear, pushing head forward gently. The voice suggested she give in and don't fight the pain. And the whip lifted again, again came furiously down. Her mind reeled under the damaged being done to her back, the very bones of her spine felt exposed.

Her distracted mind lost count, drowned in grief that the creatures' she loved most in the world would make her endure such torture. Tears ran openly down her face. One more. Number nine? The bright light of morning faded.

She was not aware of number ten. As the whip whistled upward, she felt her heart murdered, her body swung limp in its swing, and she was swept into a still quiet place. The huge creature gasps as he swore he heard the mute girl speak, "Once I was. Now I am nothing"

Inu Tashio had Kagome taken to the healer as he helped his mate back into the palace. He saw Inu Yasha took off to the forest without looking back. Sesshoumaru just looked at him as if he didn't see him and walked off somewhere. He couldn't blame them. He couldn't stand his self right now.

He knew even if Kagome did recover she would never be the same. No one ever endures that sort of thing and reminds the same. Not to the mention the scars on her back would kill any chance she had at finding a good husband. Guilt flooded him like never before. If she healed, he would take her back at the palace, give her another chance. Maybe an easier job, she loved children. His hands shook as he fell to his knees guilt ate at him. Oh Kami, what had he done to the poor child?

To add more guilt to the shoulders of the Lord of the West was no more than three days later his mate was again attacked as she walked through the forest. The report: again a dark-haired human female who then ran off, now no one could believe it as again it sounded like Kagome. But everyone knew that the girl was still recovering at the home of the healer.

There was only one other dark-haired girl that lived in the palace and that was Kikyo she was acting a bit strange was of late. Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to have the girl followed when next she left the palace for town. When the guard returned to the palace later that evening he had one story, to tell.

"Tell my father everything you told me," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I followed the girl Kikyo into town. Where she sold a neck collars and bracelets that belong to the Lady Izayoi. When I questioned the store owner, he said the girl had been to his place of business three times before. These were the things she sold to him," from his obi he pulled a bag which he open and poured the contents out on the desk. Sure enough the three neck pieces and matching bracelets and rings were all there. Sesshoumaru picked up the last piece his eyes widen as he carefully stroked the stones.

"What is it my pup, do you know that piece?" it was beautiful a black silken collar in the front two blue stones made up the crescent moon along with sixteen diamonds that looked like twinkling stars. He knew he never had anything made like that for his mate. But looking at it he wishes he had.

"I had this made for Kagome on her sixteenth summer," Sesshoumaru replied clinching it tight in his fist.

"Oh Kami-sama my pup we have done a great injustice to the sweetest child in all of Japan" Inu Tashio whispered as he fell into his chair his eyes wide in shock. A knock sounded through the study Sesshoumaru growled for whoever it was to enter. A young bird youkai bowed and handed him a letter, he tore it open and read the contents. The letter drifted to the floor as Sesshoumaru raced from the room. The shocked guard handed the letter to Inu Tashio after reading the letter he shouted for them to 'get out'.

_Lord Inu Tashio_

_I healed the young ningen, Kagome, as best I could. Since your last letter as you instructed she has been sold. A jackal Youkai named Dai will bring you the gold pieces made from the sale._

_Shatai _

The house of the moon was never the same after that. Kikyo had collected her money and was never seen again. And to cover up her crimes she had composed a letter to the healer under the guise of Inu Tashio.

Kagome had been sold.


	2. Guilt

_**Chapter 2: Guilt **_

As the moon took its place high in the night sky, its path followed by mournful howls that echoed through the lands. The mournful song carried by the wind and picked up by the wolves, all who heard it understood the pain of its maker.

Inu Yasha shook his head turning away from his elder brother. Every night, every night since that day his elder brother has mourned loosing Kagome. Every night his elder brother's howls fill the night in a never-ending song that brings all creatures to tears. He clichéd his fist hating every minute of his brothers sadness wanting somehow to help but knew there was nothing he could do. For years they searched for Kagome and found nothing, none had heard of her or was not speaking if they did.

Upon the death of their father, Sesshoumaru became Lord of the Western Lands and had to end his search. Now Inu Yasha travels in hopes of finding Kagome or some news to put an end to his brother's misery.

With a heart heavy from years of guilt, Inu Yasha looks once again to his brother perched on top the palace. He sighed wiping the tears streaking his face, with another sigh he turned and raced away from the palace of the moon. His brothers mournful howls surrounding him the night air weighting down on him like boulders from a cave in.

_88_

To the outside world he was heartless, cold, everyone and everything feared him. Nevertheless, at the same time Sesshoumaru was sought after by many of the other lords, higher and lower who wanted him to mate their female offspring. Because it was demanded of him, he looked them over but when compared in the same light to Kagome they were turned away. Sesshoumaru like the creature within him wanted no other creature at their side but Kagome.

Love made his heart heavy like a stone, guilt ate his soul like scavengers feeding on a corpse. Because he let Kagome be punished for something, he knew she did not do. But Kami he was hurting back then, Sesshoumaru heard the rumors about Kagome having been seen leaving Inu Yasha's rooms in the early morning hours. If he had listened carefully, he would have heard the servant's remark on how the girl was screaming Inu Yasha's name. In his pain he let her be punished, knowing all he had to say was she was in the library all day. Kami he knew her every move she never strayed from her daily routine.

As the sky opened up pouring down upon the world its tears, none saw high above the palace as their lord's tears joined that of the rain.

He remembers when his mother told him of Lady Kenai pregnancy, he like his father was excited. His father told him never in the history of their clan was there two females born into the bloodline of the sunset. As a pup Sesshoumaru was often looked after by Lady Kenai, so he watched as the new baby grew inside her. Listen to her heartbeat and movements with his ear pressed to Kenai's belly.

He paced with his father as they waited for news when Kenai went into labor. He still remembered the joy he felt when he took his first look at the tiny baby. Even the worry he felt for her as he held the tiny child in his small arms, she made not a sound besides her breathing. Then the relief he felt when she opened her large jeweled eyes and blinked at him for the first time.

His mother and Lady Kenai even let him name the tiny female, his Kagome. He watched as she took her first steps toward him and felt pride when she fell just to pick herself up again without a tear. From then on, she was always by his side smiling up at him, her jeweled eyes shining bright with adoration just for him. Though Kagome never spoke a word, he never had any trouble understanding her.

Sesshoumaru even took it upon himself to teach the little female everything he learned. When he learned to ride so did she, when he learned combat, he taught her as well. At first, he thought she would give up but every time she fell or he would beat her that only made her try harder.

The times he cherished most of all was at night when everyone was asleep. Sesshoumaru and Kagome would meet in his rooms he would teach her about mediation and how to tap into the power that everyone had. At first he thought because she was human, she wouldn't find anything. Kagome again surprised him when she started creating barriers. And of course it turned out that she was very good with spells that they learned from his father's books.

With the loss of his mother Sesshoumaru shut himself off from the rest of the world. The only one who seemed to get a response at all from him was Kagome. Their nights of learning turned into nights of comfort, as Kagome would hold him as he wept shedding tears of grief he hid during the day. She let him rage and brake things, when he collapsed in tears she was there thrumming a strange tune that seem to comfort him.

Never a day went by that he wasn't amazed by the things Kagome could do.

_**88**_

_Sesshoumaru had just walked into the trees as Kikyo brushed pasted him. He could tell by the smell that clung to her that she had just left Kagome. He would leave his little brother alone for now, because he just knew Kikyo had done something to Kagome. For the life of him, he could not understand the girls' problem with her little sister. As far as he knew the women of the bloodline of the sunset were happy, cheerful and loving. Kikyo Kami he wonder if the girl might be a little crazy the way she acted. _

_Shaking his head, he approached his silent friend as she dusted off her kimono. He looked down at the girl that had so long ago captured his heart._

"_She did it again right?" he questioned her. She only smiled at him nothing more. He went to hand her the things he had collected for class when she shook her head. He frowned _

"_Take it I can find more," she pulled a bag from her sleeve and opened it showing him_ _the contents and giving him another of her brilliant smiles. 'Well it would seem she is getting smarter where handling her sister'. He held out his hand she quickly took it and they walked to the lake. Sesshoumaru knew she loved it here by the lake that is why he always brought her here. _

_As Kagome stared off into the endless meadow, surrounding the lake she didn't noticed the golden eyes studying her. Everyone worried for the small silent girl that stood next to him. 'She never spoke not once, but she can do a good impression of a growl,' he smirked. Nevertheless Sesshoumaru swore there was moments when he heard Kagome speak. _

_Like after Inu Yasha was born Kagome and Sesshoumaru had to come up with a name for the new male child. None believed him when he told them it was Kagome who thought up the name and not him. _

_Sesshoumaru talked his father into letting Kagome and, Kikyo take their studies with him. Of course, everyone thought Kagome slow maybe dumb. She quickly prove them all wrong thought she didn't talk they quickly found she could read any book in three different languages. Sums were a little trying for her at times but she wouldn't give up. But nature was what attracted her and kept her attention; it was like she soaked anything about nature up like a sponge. _

_Sesshoumaru also knew the pain the dark- haired girl her watched hide. Since she looked like her older sister, Kikyo was always getting in trouble and blaming Kagome. Leaving the silent girl to take the punishment for her mischief and sometimes he could do nothing about it. _

_That's why Sesshoumaru had taken to keeping Kagome close to him as much as possible._

_Though Kagome was human she was his he had named her and seen to her education she was his in every way. When she was old, enough he would show her, Kagome would always be by his side. He smiled and offered her his hand it was time to return to the palace._

_888_

"_Kagome would never do such a thing to mother. She won't even fight her sister back when she attacks her why would she hurt mother?" Inu Yasha spat everyone could tell he was angry. _

"_Well word is going around the palace that you're sleeping with her Inu Yasha. So of course you would try to protect her," Sesshoumaru spat as he walked away._

_The next day the word spread that the punishment for Kagome would be a public whipping. Some thought it was too much of a punishment for the child but none questioned their lord. And Kikyo was absent since her talk with Inu Tashio but none seem to notice. When the courtyard was readied, all were told they had to be there, no exceptions would be made._

_All night long Sesshoumaru was pulled from his self-disgusted thoughts listening to his father's mate and poor Kenai neither could not stop crying. Kenai sobbed about her poor baby was being punished for something she knew Kagome wouldn't do. And how no none believed her. Izayoi yelled, cried, and cursed Inu Tashio for hours about his punishment for Kagome. _

_**888**_

Even now years later Sesshoumaru now perched on top the palace letting the rain soak him to the skin, clutching the neck collar in his clawed hand as he still mourned the loss of his closet companion. But instead of cursing his father he cursed himself. And again his thoughts turned inward as again the pain threaten to drown him.

_**88**_

_When news of what happened to Kagome reached Kenai the grief stricken mother fell into madness. She was found in Kagomes room dead by her own hand months later. Something Inu Tashio never recovered from, not even his mate could dispel the grief that fell upon the shoulders of the Western Lord. After the death of Kenai Inu Tashio vowed to bring Kagome home and so, they search but found nothing but dead ends. It was as if she had fallen from the face of the world. Inu Tashio finally revealed to Sesshoumaru the secrets of the strange humans that were tied to the white Inu clan. _

_The bloodlines of the sunset where not just tried to the white Inu clan but the land of the west itself. They were an oddity even to their own race a combination of Miko and earth spirit. No lord ever ruled without a female of the bloodline at his side. Inu Tashio explained the first of their kind discovered them completely by accident. _

_88_

"_Lord Tobe had been building the great palace for his mate and pups when finished he had sent for them. Halfway through the Western lands they were attacked. When Lord Tobe had finally reached the scene he found his mate and pups unharmed and fighting off the attackers a strange female. Injured during the fight she ended up recovering from her wounds in the palace. Through she was human she was brave and powerful, Lord Tobe found his youkai strangely attracted to the power the human wielded. As such, she was given a position in the palace. Tobe wanted the female but could not take her as a mate. And she would not have him as a lover, told him she was in love with another Tobe became jealous. She swore fealty to the first lord of these lands and upon her honor as a warrior gave her word to protect him and his family. But that was enough for him and I am a afraid to say even one of our bloodline sought the help of a dark sorceress to tie what we now call the bloodline of the sunset to the white Inu clan. . . "_

_Inu Tashio sighed looking away from the grave of Lady Kenai. Sesshoumaru watched as his father touched the stone almost lovingly before he spoke again. He studied his father seeing the darkness under his eyes, the color of his skin disturbing as if some sickness was eating away at him. _

"_Assassin, bodyguard, warrior, spy, keeper of secrets, lover, companion, are the roles the females of the bloodline have held over the centuries. I did not want that life for Kenai. I watched as Kenai grew inside her mother's womb, loved Kenai from the moment she came into this world. My sire saw this and married Kenai to one of his human vassals. Even now years later my son I still love my Kenai"_

"_But Father Lady Kenai could not have lived as long as you."_

"_My son I was a little over 75 when Kenai was born, even at 900 Kenai was such a beautiful creature. Kenai once remarked her bloodline was cursed, humans are not meant to live such long lives. No female of the bloodline has ever lived pasted 900 Sesshoumaru, all are killed in battles, bloody wars in the name of their lords our bloodline. We educate them, teach them combat, love them and in the end they are our shield, our weapons and I was foolish enough to believe I could change that. I should have known something was wrong . . . that she would. You have to find Kagome Sesshoumaru"_

_**88**_

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a sigh that was the last conversation he had with his father. Months later, he died in battle protecting Izayoi who died months later.

"For centuries a female of the bloodline of the sunset has stood by the side of the Western Lord. While the males were married away, the females taught from birth their lord's moods, likes and dislikes. She becomes like her lord's shadow, she even has a hand in picking the strongest mate to stand by her lord's side. The females of the bloodline of the sunset almost run the house of the moon. And because of my failings the bloodline is lost to me and my rule. The land will suffer, I will suffer until she is returned to me," He stated his golden eyes never leaving the full moon even as the rain stung his eyes.

Never noticing the jewels cutting into his clinched fist as another pained howl lifted to the rainy night sky.


	3. Rain

**Chapter 3: Rain**

She stepped into the bright noon time sun, the roar of the crowd was almost deafening even to her human ears. She knew what was expected of her, kill or be killed nothing more. This had become her life entertainment for youkai and she was the best. The only one to have survived the long years in this hell as other slaves had come and died pleading for their lives at the hands of the creatures they pitted them against.

She hated this killing went against everything she believed in. But she remembered being asked once at that moment between life and death what would she choose? And she chooses time and time again her life for theirs.

She heard the wild creature throwing itself against the wooden gates that separated them. She knew her new master always caught wild lower level youkai when they were in heat. And before a fight she was always covered in female youkai pheromones, her new master said it was to make the fight more interesting for the crowds. Many female slaves' human and youkai were raped and killed in the name of entertainment.

The wooden doors shook again as the raging youkai again slammed into them raising a cloud of dirt into the air. Her body slide into position as she prepared herself for the fight to come.

Her eyes slide to the raised platform in the middle of the crowd her new master sat as if he was king. His plain white haori made him stand out in the crowed the blond haired snakes red eyes seemed to glimmer with joy under the praise of the youkai surrounding him. That youkai would get his one day she would see to it.

Bring her eyes back to the doors her body tensed as the guards moved into position to release the youkai. The chains connecting her wrist jingled another joke of her new master _'since you are so good you shouldn't need your hands'_ his laughter still echoed through her mind. After her third battle, the threat of death had pushed the powers within to react she killed six youkai that day including the guards. After that small display of power she was made to fight almost on a daily basis.

With a shake of her head she cleared her mind. Now was not the time to let her mind wander, with two swift tugs the bolts holding the doors slide back. Another hit from the youkai inside the doors flew open. The creature stood at its full height taking heavy breaths she watched as he took in her appearance. She watched his eyes as they moved taking in her raven hair as the noon day breeze caught the long strands. Kagomes eyes never left his face she watched as he licked his dry lips his eyes moving up her body from her tiny bare feet, and bare long toned legs. She felt sick as he took in her black kimono that stopped mid-thigh, and hugged every curve of her upper body. The kimono was sleeveless and showed off her equally pale and toned arms that were chained at the wrist.

Her eyes again were drawn to the raised platform as a whisper on the wind caught her attention. She gasped silently on the bastards left now was her cellmate. The tiger youkai was again bruised and battered; he was chained like an animal at the bastard's feet as if he was a pet. Kagome knew what the bastard was doing her cellmate was insurance that she did not snap and purify the crowd.

Her attention snapped back to the youkai as he roared his displeasure at bring ignored. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the beast feeling the energy flowing through her veins begging to be released. She inched her feet a little farther apart, her arms raised and spread as far as the chains would allow. Waiting. The youkai charged wildly she spun catching him in the back of the leg with her foot. She smirked _'good let him get angry anything is better than lust,' _the youkai stood and whirled around again charging Kagome as she stood and waited on him to get closer.

The crowd of youkai was going crazy watching the fight below them. Every time the youkai went to grab the human he either howled in pain or wasn't fast enough to catch her. He slammed into the stone wall again and howled in outrage as again the female escaped him. He didn't move fast enough to avoid her kick that shattered his arm and threw him again in the stone walls surrounding them.

Again a whisper on the breeze caught her attention.

She raced toward the dazed bloody youkai her power snapping around her like the wind. With the next kick she broke the creature's neck and stood staring into his hollow eyes. The cheering crowd went unnoticed as she silently prayed for the soul of her latest kill. None inside this hell would cry for the lost souls of the youkai she killed but inside she did , and prayed that when they were reborn it would be too a better life than this one. With her prayer finished she purified the youkai into nothingness.

_"You have to wake up tigress. . . Please,"_ she heard it louder this time as if someone was standing beside her. She turned and saw no one.

The guards came again and lead her back to her cell leaving behind the noise of the outside world for the quite of the stone walls that made up her prison. In a matter of moments the silent place exploded in a boom that rocked the building. The roof groaned above her, she was shaking but not from fear and watched as the stone wall caved in on top of the guards.

"Wake up tigress," smoke chocked her lungs as she sprinted down the hall trying out run the crumbling stone. She had to find Shinzaburo ignoring the voice on the wind she ripped open the doors to the arena…

_88_

Her eyes snapped opened taking in the room around her. The light from the setting sun shined through the window, the tree just outside that window whispered in the wind. _'How many days has it been now?' _she silently questioned herself. Sleep was so over rated it always took her back to that hell.

"Finally your awake I see my Tigress," she looked to the smiling face of the youkai kneeling beside her. The light caught his white hair making it look almost alive as it slide from his shoulders to pool next to her face. Bright silver eyes met hers; she could clearly see the worry in them as he looked her over. Her eyes widen as it all came back her last fight, the attack on the place they were being held. She had to fight her way back to Shinzaburo the bastard was using the bloody, warded youkai as a shield against the attackers. Kagome was forced to kill everyone who stood in her way; it was in that battle where she was injured. And to make matters worse the bastard got away.

Shinzaburo finally forced himself to look away. Kami he felt like a cub around this female. His cellmate for two years, she had been there a lot longer than he had. In that damp smelly cell locked away from the world. He still could not believe she had saved his life not once but twice. The youkai that captured him had tortured and warded him with some kind of spell to keep him from healing and using his natural strength to escape. He knew they wanted to send a message to his father and that message would be his tortured dead corpus.

'_Kagome changed all of that. Kagome a name scratched in the dirt floor of their cell, her name.'_

All the slaves were forced to watch his torture as a show of power from who he called the bastard. Surprising enough it was a small human female who stepped forward even chained she snatched the whip from the claws of the youkai then turned and attacked the creatures torturing him. He would have smirked if he wasn't in so much pain at the time. Kagome took down sixteen guards before she was out number and beaten to the ground, they kick the stomped the female until their master told them to stop. When he woke again they were in a cell together, he could not help but look at her as she maneuvered herself to sit up against one of the stone walls.

After months of watching her he decided to speak to her after the guards brought her back. She was again bruised and batter but wouldn't speak to him. At first he thought she felt he was beneath her or something until she scratched her name in the dirt floor of their cell. From then on he would describe to the outside world, he was shocked to find out she was well over 500 year's olds. Kagome had been there for 400 years master after master had owned the place and through it all she had remanded in that windowless cell surviving on only Kami knows what.

She never smiled nor cried even when he had made a joke; only expression he got was a small smirk or the softening of her eyes every so often. But what did he expect she was sold from the only home she knew when she was but 200.

A sudden noise brought Shinzaburo from his thoughts, his eyes snapped to Kagome as she propped herself up on her elbows. With a curious tilt of his head he studied the strange expression on her face. Then he felt nervous auras approaching the hut they were in. He watched her hand slide to her sword as she sat up eyes trained on the doorway.

"It's just the villagers my Tigress, there is no reason for that beside you should be resting. How are we to keep moving if you can't move?" she just answered with an incline of her head but still didn't move her hand form the sword. Shinzaburo might have said the villagers were peaceful but she learned her lesson long ago about trusting anyone.

Kagome watched as he left the hut to greet the villagers stilled and ready just in case. She knew they were in the Western lands even if he said he knew not where they were. The land always called to her, even being in the Southern lands deep in that place she still felt the call of the land of the west. What it was calling her for she knew not but still she felt it and ignored it as always. These were not her lands anymore; the sire of her former lord-to-be had proved that in his final insult by selling her as if she was a common slave.

As Shinzaburo and the others made no move to enter Kagome laid back on the bed roll. She felt the sharp shift of the wind as it picked up as if it was showing its displeasure at being ignored. She knew the rain was icy as it suddenly started up falling from the heavens beating down on the roof of the hut. But still she ignored the call; she would not be a slave to the land of the west, where she was clearly not wanted.

Her fingers traced the scare on her stomach the bastard had tried to disembowel her. She would find him and when she did the snake would die by her hands.

Years of being in that cell had taught her the past was a mistake. For the first 100 years she prayed and hoped Sesshoumaru would come for her, tell her it was a mistake. That Inu Tashio would come ask for her forgiveness and take her home. But it was not to be, the love that sustain her for so long was killing her slowly so like her it was cast aside for good she hoped.

She struggled to her feet, when she stood up right she moved to the window and looked out. Watching the rain pelt the half dead trees her eyes glazed over …

_**88**_

"_I found a good one this time Kagome. Do you want to learn it?" she looked up into the tree and nodded happily at her companion. There was nothing in the world she would not do for her Sesshoumaru. _

"_Not now though it's going to rain and father wants me to attend some boring meeting." Kagome nodded solemnly she hated when he was away from her. Kikyo always tortured her more when Sesshoumaru was away. They looked to Inu Tashio as he called out for Sesshoumaru._

"_Meet me tonight this will be your first solo stealth mission. If you can catch me off guard I'll show you okay. Oh and you can not let anyone see you not even Kenai," he whispered and with a quick peek on the cheek he was gone. Kagome sighed leaning back against the tree; her face was rosy from her blush. Her heart pounded in her chest, Kami how she loved that Inu. _

_88_

_Kagome stood at the window watching as the rain fell from her room window. She could hear her mother moving around in the next room so she had to wait. An hour later her mother had come to wish her goodnight and left again to meet with Inu Tashio. Kagome easily stripped and dressed in her black gi leaving off her foot wear she used her aura to see how close anyone was to her room. As taught she slipped into the shadows and crept through the palace pasted the working maids and soldiers. _

_She could have laughed if she could slipping past Cho the guard on patrol in the section of the castle for the royal family. Kagome stood in the shadows watching as Inu Tashio left Sesshoumaru's rooms. For a moment she thought he had seen her but he kept walking. She waited until he rounded the corner and disappeared from her senses all together. _

_She slipped into the room quietly and waited until Sesshoumaru entered from his private bathing chambers. She tossed a dart and slithered across the room as he dodged the dart. She tossed several more and tackled the distracted young lord face first to the floor. When she finally let him up he whipped around with wide eyes at Kagome. _

_She sat on the floor smiling up at his shocked face. _

"_Kagome …how . . . when . . . You almost gave me a heart attack," he sighed running his fingers threw his long hair. "It seems I taught you too well my little assassin." he smiled at her pride sparkling in his golden gaze. _

_For two hours they went over the spell and every time her eyes met his she saw that pride shining in his eyes. When he thought she had studied enough they went out on his balcony. It was raining pretty hard but he promised to keep her dry and pointed to the plant he wanted her to practice on._

_Sesshoumaru stood over her as she kneeled before the dying plant. The heat from his body could be easily felt on her back, his warm breathe on her neck made her nervous. Every time he stood over her like this her mouth would go dry and her heart would pound in her chest. The joy she always felt made her feel as if she had wings and could fly. _

"_Concentrate Kagome. You have done harder spells then this one. Pertain I am not here. Hear only my voice and the rain and let your energy flow." she closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. 'Yeah right pertain he's not there easier said than done' _

_She exhaled and let the sound of his voice, and the rain eases her into a slight calm. Her fingers tingled as the energy inside of her poured from her fingertips like water. The words from the spell flowing from her silent throat. After a few minutes she felt the heat from his hands and heard the jingle from the bracelet on her wrist. She stopped and finally opened her eyes, the once dying plant was standing upright its leaves lush and green. _

_In her excitement she never noticed she was now facing Sesshoumaru with his arms wrapped around her. She stiffens for a moment feeling his lips softly touch hers as his heat spread through her. His soft growl echoed through her body making it tingle in ways she never imaged before. Her eyes closed as his lips moved over hers, never had she imaged anything could feel this way. Heat pooled in her stomach as a throb started between her legs. She struggled in his arms as this unknown ache made its self-known. When he finally pulled back she stared at him wide eyed._

"_Kagome" he started his voice deep and animalistic blazing red eyes met hers. "Don't. . be. .afraid," he growled soothingly running his claws through her hair and pulling her close again his lips again met hers._

_**88**_

"Tigress," Shinzaburo started as he entered the hut smelling her blood. Kagome eyes snapped to the tiger youkai hearing the worry in his voice. Shinzaburo didn't stop till he was standing in front of Kagome. He lifted her clinched hand up in his, and eased her fingers up pulling her long nails free from the palm they had dug into.

Kagome looked at her bloody palm and back out the window. Kami she wanted to leave this place.


	4. Bell

_**Chapter 4: Bell **_

The clearing up ahead eerily reminded him of a scene he happen to have the displeasure of witnessing years ago. Leaping into the tree he decided to take a break after a long day of traveling.

I_t was decided that Sesshoumaru would capture and punish a group of rogue youkai killing villagers._

_Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the palace taking only enough provisions for a few days. After weeks of no word from the two a message finally reached the palace. Inu Yasha, Inu Tashio, Kikyo, and Kenai rode out to the location stated in the message._

_They arrived to the howls of pain, their eyes widen as above their heads where the enemy. Arms and legs stretched wide bound by vines that seem to come from the trees. Sesshoumaru turned and watched the group approach._

"_What is the meaning of this Sesshoumaru," Inu Tashio demanded._

"_This is my judgment father death to all those who threaten the Western lands," he stepped to the side giving them a clear view behind him._

_Below the youkai crotched low with her arms across her chest was Kagome. They watched horrified as with Sesshoumaru's nod her arms stretched wide slowly to her sides the vines pulled ripping apart the mass of warriors above her. Inu Yasha felt his stomach roll watching as arms, legs and blood rained down from the sky soaking Kagomes from head to toe._

_Inu Yasha was shaken from his shock as Kenai marched up to Kagome slapping her across the cheek. The silent girl did nothing her head only turned to the side, the bruise on her cheek formed quickly. Looking to the side he saw Kikyo throwing up in the bushes._

"_Monster that display of power was uncalled for," Kenai hissed her hand flew again but was stopped by Sesshoumaru who now stood in front of the bloody Kagome. _

"_That lady Kenai was my judgment being carried out by your daughter," he growled._

"_That is not my daughter that monster…what have you done to her?"_

"_Only what my father has done to you Kenai. A monster she might be but what would that make you? You will not raise your hand to her again," he hissed._

"_Heir or not you will not tell me how to raise my daughter"_

"_Are you forgetting your youngest was handed over into this Sesshoumaru's care? You have no say so in how I train my Kagome."_

"_I might not but my lord, your father does you-"_

"_You have no power over me woman. Your threats mean nothing"_

"_No Lady Kenai doesn't but I do and you Sesshoumaru will refrain from ordering Kagome into such a disgusting display of power." The four was even more shocked as Sesshoumaru threw back his head in laughter._

"_Father what you saw not as you called it a display of power. That was nothing compared to what Kagome can truly do." he smirked to Inu Yasha's surprise and with a nod of his head the bloody Kagome gave her mother a side look and followed Sesshoumaru leaving behind the gruesome scene of headless, limbless bodies lying in pools of blood. Through it all Inu Yasha's ears twitched from the small sound of tiny bells on the wind._

_Two months later Kagome was sent away, under the guise of training to a place they weren't allowed to know. To Inu Yasha's relief Kikyo had to now train with Sesshoumaru. And the whole of the palace suffered Sesshoumaru's displeasure at the situation. Inu Yasha escape whenever possible, but heard rumors upon his return. Sesshoumaru's training with Kikyo came to a bloody end one evening. Kikyo was foolish enough to try and purify Sesshoumaru to which he only laughed as he threw her through the doors leading to the dining hall. The bloody Kikyo landed right on the table as the family was sitting down to eat dinner._

_Izayoi screamed and called for the healer as the semi burned Sesshoumaru only snorted and walked through the room and straight to his own. Lady Kenai had had enough and two years later Kagome returned. To Inu Yasha Kagome was more withdrawn then before._

_Returning from his time in town he witnessed a scene between Kagome and his brother. _

"_Show me," he heard Sesshoumaru say as he turned Kagome in his arms his front pressed into her back. "Let me feel how your powers have grown my Kagome" To Inu Yasha the scene was almost sexual in nature the way Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped around Kagomes waist, while stroking her cheek with his hand.. The hair on the back of his neck rose feeling the raise in Kagomes energy, he had never felt anything like it before. His eyes widen as the white light surrounded Kagome her hair took on an eerie light as it rose up combing with Sesshoumaru's . He watched on as blue seemed to combine with her white. Then he felt the raise in Sesshoumaru's powers the two energies seem to spark and combined into a light purple that surrounded the two. With a snap of her finger the tree next to them caught on fire the flame light purple turn the once century old tree into ash in minutes. _

_He couldn't believe it his brothers voice was deep almost animalistic as he spoke of how proud he was of her and that he had missed her. _

_He left after witnessing the heated kiss the two shared._

Inu Yasha blinked to clear his thoughts after weeks of searching he had finally found the place. But what he saw caused his heart to drop looking at the burned out building. But this had to be the place he reasoned all the rumors he followed lead him here to the middle nowhere in the southern lands. He approached the building avoiding the crumbling stone walls, the smell of death had to be week's old but still hung heavy in the air.

Entering through a large hole he followed the burned halls leaping to the top of a pile of stones he saw what was left of the cells. He had to find a clue, something that said she was alive. He could not go back empty handed this time.

Covering his nose he looked into what was left of windowless cells most still holding the rotting corpses of their prisoners. His heart dropping farther in despair with each hall he took. The underground was even in worst shape as most tunnels could not be entered because of debris blocking the path. He stopped two tunnels to go right or left he couldn't decide a slight sound caught his attention on the underground breeze.

"Left it is then," his feet moving soundlessly the tunnel darken but still he followed the sound. It sounded so familiar but from where, it tugged at something inside him. Reaching the end of the tunnel with dread he looked into the small cell a tiny ray of light illumined something hanging from a tiny vine. It jingled in the slight air from above ground, his hand closed over the tiny gold sphere.

_**88**_

_Little Inu Yasha peeked over the large desk at his father hard at work. _

"_Father" he whispered his large golden eyes meeting his fathers. _

"_Hai my son," Inu Tashio returned the whisper putting down the scroll he had been looking over. _

"_Kagome has bells," he whispered as if it was the greatest secret in the world._

"_Does she now?" the lord smiled Inu Yasha nodded and moved closer to his father._

"_Here," he pointed to his left wrist. "I want one," he spoke climbing into his father's lap._

"_You want bells Inu Yasha?" Inu Tashio looked confused down at his son_

"_For Kagome father . . . this many," he held up one clawed finger._

"_Really now I guess it will be alright" he whispered then sat his son back on the floor to return to work. A tug on his haori made him look back to his youngest son._

"_Yellow father," Inu Yasha nodded and left the room as quickly as he came._

_Two days later his father handed him the tiny golden bell. Inu Yasha waited all day until dinner time to give his most prized gift to Kagome. Who smiled brightly at the tiny hanyou when she held the bell in her hand. He watched proudly as she pulled off all the silver bells counted them out and replaced them his was in the center shining brightly. He smiled brightly and stuck his tongue out at his elder brother as Kagome hugged and kissed his cheek. When Kagome had left he turned wide eyes up too his brother._

"_Aniki. Kagome spoke," his little voice full of awe._

"_And what did she say runt?"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Is that not what you tell someone who gives you a gift?" Sesshoumaru ruffled his brother's hair and walked away._

"_But she can't- Hey" he looked around seeing everyone else gone he raced from the room and after Kagome. He had forgotten to say 'you're welcome'_

_**88**_

The tiny golden bell gleamed brightly as he stared down at it in his clawed hand. _Kagome had been here but where did she go? How long had she wasted away in this place? What hell did she have to endure?_ He stopped the questions threatening to drive him mad and closed his fist again around the bell and left the way he came.

Stepping into the fresh air Inu Yasha continued to look around; in the front of the crumbling building he saw what was left of the soldiers people told him about. It looked as if they were attacked from inside the building. What was left of their corpuses rotting in the sun. Not stopping he shook his head and with a laugh walked away from the place.

"Leave it to Kagome to leave through the front door." No creature made cuts like that but Sesshoumaru and of course Kagome who had been taught by the youkai. He looked to the setting sun; it was time to return home with his little piece of news.

_88 _

Shinzaburo looked at Kagome perched high in the tree as she looked out over the land. Two more days and they would be out of the Western lands. He looked to the sky the sixth day without rain and for that he was happy. It made moving along easier since Kagome had recovered, they had only stopped to rest. But he was becoming worried did not humans need to eat and he had yet to see Kagome eat anything. She had refused to touch anything the humans in the village had provided.

He wasn't the greatest warrior hell he couldn't even claim to be the brightest youkai. But even a fool could see something was wrong with the woman who saved his life. Nothing she did was normal in the way of humans, she hardly slept or ate, and she could sense people before even himself. Her fighting skills no seasoned human warrior could even hope to pull off of the moves she did. _Just who the hell was this woman?_

Shinzaburo sighed _'maybe father has some answers to my questions?_' He leaned back again the tree closing his eyes. They would on the move again very soon and we would need all the rest he could get. Watching over his tigress every night till she recovered was taking its toll.

"Maybe father was right I should have trained harder," he sighed.

Kagome looking to the horizon could clearly the palace of the moon from her perch. For the past hour she had been trying to look away but something inside her would not let her. She could hear Shinzaburo below her mumbling but paid no mind to him. She still remembered the maps Sesshoumaru had her pouring over when they were younger, they had to pass close to the house of the moon to get to the northern mountains.

Idly she wonders why Shinzaburo was taking them to the mountains. The northern lord was an ally of the west, she wonders if the taiyoukai of the north would remember her. She hoped not since it had been a very long time since she had seen him. 'The less people to remember my shame the better'

The sharp needles of the wind brought her eyes back to the palace of the moon. She sighed the land welcomed her and called to her to help it, even the wind seem to want her to return. But she could not bring herself to stay the memories were too painful. Her ears twitched the wind carried a message of pain and sadness that seem to match her own. A small part of her cried out wanting to return to the home she use to know. But she would not listen; she had no home now and wished only to leave this cursed place of memories.

88

Sesshoumaru had just returned from his nightly patrol and retired to his chambers. For once he was light hearted for some reason he couldn't understand. It was the sixth night without rain when it had rained for months on end. Maybe it was something in the air but he couldn't place it.

Even now the house of the moon was quite as he stood on his balcony looking out at his lands. It was strange for him to feel so at peace the only time he felt like this was when his Kagome was around. Her scent had long since disappeared from his home but tonight was the first night his heart did not morn. The creature within him was calm all seemed right in the world.

The sharp turn of the wind brought his attention pasted the meadow he always watched to the forest. He sighed so be it he would watch the forest and with that the wind seem to calm and the feeling of contentment returned. _'Maybe this is a sign she will return to me'_

The moon shined brightly on the western lands illuminating one taiyoukai with a wistful heart and one silent woman with doubts. Both watching the other though unaware of it. For the first time in many nights silence reign over the lands as the creatures of the night came out to play happily.

Somewhere in Sesshoumaru's chambers the slight breeze brushes against a sliver bracelet making the tiny silver bells jingle. They moved as if showing the wind they are awaiting their missing piece.


	5. Truth

_**Chapter 5: Truth **_

His heart was pounding in his ears as he raced through the trees. The sun was raising and Kami he was still running. Just a little longer and they would be over the boundary that marked the Western lands. Shinzaburo briefly glanced at the female in his arms she stilled looked as if she was in some kind of trance and he wished she would snap out of it already.

Nothing made sense, _why would she wander away? Why would she be anywhere near that Taiyoukai? _

A series of roars ripped through the forest, fear spread through his body. The Taiyoukai was pissed and Kami help them if he caught them. Crossing over the boundary he felt another Taiyoukai rushing toward them from the front. Kami he hoped it was his father because it felt awful familiar, and he knew he could hardly take on one Taiyoukai but two he knew he didn't have a chance. He hated this but knew there was no way he could save the female in his arms if something was to happen.

Reality was setting in slowly for Kagome; she felt herself moving and the feel of claws biting into her flesh. She looked up into the face of Shinzaburo, his eyes straight ahead his lips set in a frown. She felt the pounding of his heart, and panted breathe. Just what the hell was happening? The last she remembered was feeling sleepy and settling back on a limb high in a tree.

_**The night before**_

After hours of watching the palace of the moon a slight warm breeze and the sway for the tree branch lured Kagome into a light sleep. She floated for hours in the darkness of her dreams going nowhere. For the first time it was peaceful as if someone was waiting just beside her guiding her floating steps to no where.

After finding peace after so long in her dreams she did not want to wake, but someone kept calling her. Kagome looked to her left to find a sleeping Shinzaburo, _'okay then who's calling me?' _

_"Kagome," _It was a light voice on the breeze that sounded almost like_. 'Mother' _

Kagome wasted no time leaping from the branch and chasing the voice that called to her. Her heart raced _'it has to be mother'_ she thought running through the trees. She paid no mind to where she was going, or that the usual creatures of the night were now gone from sight as she moved forward. Panting for breath she stopped outside a familiar ring of trees, and moved swiftly through them into the clearing. She hid under the thick fog that seems to engulf the area. After taking a few deep breaths to calm her thundering heart she stood. The figure she saw made her breath stop for a moment, nothing could have prepared her for this…

**88**

Sesshoumaru was about to turn in for the night when he saw the barrier around the clearing pulse then settle. No even dared to enter the place it was the only spot that he could still feel close to Kagome. And someone dared to enter and spoil the purity he strove to hold on too. They would pay with their lives was his only thought as he swept through the palace and out the gates. He easily moved through the barrier without a problem his golden glaze sweeping the area. The trees glisten as if it had rained when he knew it hadn't, a thick fog blanketed the area covering the emerald grass and mirror like lake.

Stepping from the trees he was determined to find the intruder that spoiled this holy place. A place only meant to be looked upon by him and the female that held his heart.

But he saw nothing only a light pink glow from beneath the fog and he looked around. He saw movement as the figure stood the fog seemed to roll off what could only be a female. His mouth open to demand the person explain themselves when she stood their eyes locked. His heart thundered his mouth went dry; he could not look away or blink. Great Kami it had to be his imagination this could not be real. It had to be the fog it was messing with his mind he knew this could not be real; she would not be here of all places.

"Kagome," he whispered through a tight throat his voice deep and rough with longing. "No," his voice stronger than before seeing her moving back as his steps brought him closer to her.

They both stilled as the Tenseiga begun to glow and pulse at Sesshoumaru's side. They watched as it tore itself from its sheath and flew into the ground between them. The glow grew and broke apart forming two spheres; the two spheres grew to form two people. One male the other female in shadowy form.

"In this special place where the first spell was cast to enslave my bloodline," The female spoke her voice soft floating on the breeze.

"In this place where my bloodline wronged yours," The male spoke as well his voice deep and rough.

"Two shall meet and break the unnatural curse . . . My daughter" the woman spoke and looked to Kagome who found herself unable to move. She stared into the eyes of her own mother in shock, feeling her powers flare to life as if being called.

"And right the wrong from so long ago . . . My son," the male added and looked to Sesshoumaru who also found himself unable to move. His golden glaze finally looked from Kagome to figure of his father. He felt the flare of Kagomes powers and his own dark energy.

Their thoughts were the same _'just what the hell was happening here?'_

"For so long we have waited and watched for this moment unable to move on until you two were together again"

"Our two children so full of hurt and longing. Our two children who should have been together. If not for our failing as parents we would have seen what was before our eyes so long ago."

"Do not fear this Kagome, Sesshoumaru this, our last gift to you both." she spoke feeling them trying to pull back free of their hold. "This spell was woven by us for you both. You have shown us what we though impossible is possible."

The pulse of Tenseiga, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's combined powers shattered the barrier placed around the meadow.

**88**

Shinzaburo woke to find Kagome missing and followed her sent but found it had disappeared at the meadow he could see clearly but found he couldn't enter. He tried for a few minutes and could find no weakness in the barrier. He found himself imaging all kinds of horrible things happening to his tigress if the Western lord found her so close to the palace.

When the barrier shattered he took to the trees wanting to avoid the unnatural fog that seem to pour from the area. Something was wrong he could feel it something was happening but he thought of only saving Kagome from whatever fate she had placed herself in. It was the least he could do after her saving him so many times.

With that thought in mind he leapt from branch to branch till the clearing was in sight. He saw the two shadowy figures but could not hear what they were saying. Shinzaburo took one look at the Western lord and panic, he had to put a stop to what was happening. He quickly reached down and snatched Kagome up into the trees and took off.

The pulse of Tenseiga died out as Kagome was taken from the meadow and Sesshoumaru seem to snap out of his trance. The figures were forcibly thrown back into the sword but he paid that no mind. Seeing Kagome being pulled up into the trees he roared seeing red and took off after the kidnapper. _'No one will take her from me again' _

Tenseiga hummed with energy and the meadow was once again sealed from the outside world.

_**Now**_

The tiger youkai stared shocked as his son raced toward him carrying what looked like a female. A human female but something was different she felt unlike any human he ever met. He watched as her eyes opened and it hit him like a cave in. Only two females had eyes like those, and the power he sensed within her.

Shinzaburo took in his father with a happy glaze, never had been happier to see him. But he wasn't looking at him he was looking at the now awake wake Kagome as he let her down to her feet.

"Father," he started but was cut off as he was engulfed into the larger Tigers arms.

"It is good to see you again my son Kami I had worried I would never see again."

"It is only because of my tigress that I stand before you," He gestured to Kagome who stepped back from the two looking strangely at the tiger Taiyoukai of the north. She prayed he would not remember her but her prayers went unanswered.

"Great Kami Kagome," the Taiyoukai of the North started after looking her over. "Lord Inu Tashio had ever Taiyoukai looking for you girl. Where have you been? Never mind" he finished knowing the girl couldn't speak.

"You know my tigress father?" His father gave him a sharp look.

"You would know her too if you paid attention every once in a while. This is the girl that was spoken of during almost every meeting of the lords. The one the former Western Lord said was wronged by his clan and her own sister."

"That couldn't be right father my tigress said she was sold like a common slave."

"Listen to your father cub for he speaks the truth. I should kill you for taking what is this Sesshoumaru's" Kagome felt him before he spoke as she whirled around to face him.

"It is not my fault you sold my tigress like common trash and left her to waste away in that hell hole," Shinzaburo growled.

"My Kagome is not your anything you test my patience cub walk away. Your father will not be able to save you from my wraith." his golden eyes never strayed from Kagomes form as she looked everywhere but on him. He growled his displeasure but she ignored him and turned back to the two tigers which displeased him even more. His cold mask never faltered even through his emotions where eating him alive, on top of everything the creature within him was struggling to be set free, it like him did not like the fact that Kagome smelled like the tiger cub.

"Now look here Lord Sesshoumaru I will not let you harm my son. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why they are together. Right Shinzaburo?" He looked to his son who looked too Kagome. She nodded and he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I was captured father by a youkai who wanted to forcible send you a message. I was to be tortured and my dead corpus thrown at the gates of my home" His father gasped but he continued. "But it wasn't to be because the place where they took me, my demise was stopped by my tigress here." he waved to Kagome his statement earned him another vicious growl from Sesshoumaru. "We have been cellmates for these last two years until the fortress was attacked weeks ago. It was her quick thinking that got us both out of there and I promised my tigress I would keep her safe father"

"You have your answer now Lord Sesshoumaru now that Kagome is under my protection you may go."

"You dare try and keep me from what is mine Lord Essen," Sesshoumaru growled drawing closer to the three.

"She is not yours, she is mine," Shinzaburo growled back at the enraged youkai lord.

"I think not cub," Kagome had heard enough she was no one's property and would not be spoken as such. She drew in-between the two and gave Shinzaburo a displeased looked to which he drew back. She knew this would not end well for Shinzaburo which would cause his father to get involved and she didn't want to think about that. She whirled around to face Sesshoumaru who looked smug. **Leave him alone **was hissed across his mind.

Sesshoumaru flinched it had been to long and he was not use to her entering his mind any more. He glared over her shoulder at the two tigers and hissed. "Leave us"

"I will not leave you to hurt my tigress," Shinzaburo stated shaking his father's hand from his shoulder. Sesshoumaru angry got the better of him his hand reached for Tokijin but he stilled wide eyed as Kagome already had her sword drawn and to his neck. Essen drew his son away from the scene.

"Come Shinza we are going home your mother was worried sick boy."

"But father?"

"Remember young Kagome if there is ever a time you need a home my offer of protection still stands. You are welcome in the Northern Lands. Now come Shinza let them handle this it is of no concern of yours." Kagome nodded not taking her eyes or sword from the Taiyoukai in front of her. She felt the two as they raced away from the area and she within drew her weapon. They could still hear Lord Essen growling at his son.

Sesshoumaru was furious inside that she would protect that cub. She chooses that cub over him and it hurt and only fueled his angrier.

"So your loyalty lies with that cub," he spat she just shrugged and glared at him. He dared to question her loyalty when he and his sire threw her away like she was nothing. For a few moments she entertained thoughts of killing him but they ended as quickly as they came.

Sesshoumaru anger died away as he looked her over with a sigh. She stood before him ethereal like a goddess the wind blowing through her ankle length raven hair and for the first time he noticed the white streak. **Stop staring at me **she hissed again causing him to flinch.

Because of his stubborn nature he didn't look away afraid if he took his eyes from her, she would disappear again. By Kami he had dream of this so often it didn't feel real at all. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself as he reached for her just to have her move out of reach. Sesshoumaru let his hand drop with his eyes before he spoke.

"We have searched for you Kagome," he stated. **Lies, why search for what you never wanted? **she hissed.

"Kagome. . .before you were born I wanted you by my side. How can you say you were not wanted?"

She growled and narrowed her eyes but stayed as silent as ever. All he spurted was lies and she wouldn't answer him. Why should she when he had proven to her, she was nothing in his eyes a common slave to be sold. **How easily you forget **

"I don't forget and have never forgotten what was done to you Kagome. By the gods woman if I did not want you why would I be here now? You are mine Kagome and have always been no amount of time apart can change that. Even you yourself prove that even now. Do you not remember your promise when you came into this Sesshoumaru's care?" he watched as she got that thoughtful look in her eyes then touched her long tresses.

How could she forget it was first time he had told her she was beautiful even more beautiful than the night sky. She was barely even twenty at the time he made her swear to never cut her raven hair after Kikyo had cut it the day before in angry. And in all this time she never had…that is.

**I have no home,** she hissed into his mind pulling the mass of hair tight in her fist.

**I have no lands; **with the other she pulled her sword again.

**I have no lord, **his golden eyes widen as her sword was once again sheathed her raven tresses stopped at the nape of her neck. She held her hand out to him opening her fingers; she let the wind carry away the hair she had sworn never to cut. After all this time after all the searching and what was it all for she was rejecting him she was rejecting his claim. But what did he except

"Kagome," he started she looked up at him with such hatred it made him take a step back. He started again after swallowing the lump in his throat and meeting her stare. He would back down not now, he had waited too long for this day and she would hear the truth if it killed him. _'Then maybe she can find it in her heart to forgive me and come home. We can start over I know we can' _

"Kagome my father took to his grave a heavy heart for not being able to change what he did. For not being able to find you and beg for your forgiveness. As the current lord it is now my place to ask for forgiveness in his place for both my father and myself. My father for not believing in you or your word that day so long ago when you were questioned. And this Sesshoumaru for not putting a stop to the whole thing by speaking up about your whereabouts that day." He stopped to gauge her reaction she only stood ridge with the same unforgiving look in her eyes. He clinched his fist and stared her right in the eyes.

"But we will not ask forgiveness for the selling of your person. For that you have only your elder sister Kikyo to blame. My father had nothing to do with it and did not find out until it was too late. Kikyo and yourself where gone and we had no clues to follow," he finished in a whisper.

Kagomes took a step back in disbelief, if anything she knew in her heart this was taking a lot for Sesshoumaru to say. Never had he ever ask for her forgiveness for anything even when he was wrong. But that was not cause her to disbelief, her own sister had her **sold**. Sure she knew her sister hated her, having her punished was one thing but to have sold her. Kagome shook her head no, no she would not believe her own flesh and blood would stoop so low. She could not believe it.

She searched his golden gaze for any sign that he was lying but only found regret, regret, loneliness and guilt. But how can it be? How is it I could not have seen it? The crease around his eyes, the firm set of his mouth and the slump of his shoulders as if the weight of the world was upon them.

She turned from those golden eyes that seem to beg for her and looked to the tree-line. All these years all these years and it was Kikyo who had sold her from her home. Kikyo who had separated her from their mother and sent her to hell. Kagome growled and clinched her fist, she would find the bitch, Kikyo, and get some answers. All that matter now as the truth. And she would get it even if she had to walk each layer of hell to find her.

Sesshoumaru held back the whimper that threaten to erupt from him when Kagome turned her back on him. But what did he except her to run into his arms and forgive him and his father so easily. No he had seen the disbelief clearly written on her face felt the emotional war within her. What he wasn't prepared for was her walking away from him.

"Kagome," he called and started after her, he stopped when she did but Kagome still would not face him.

**I have to know **

"Leave the past in the past my little assassin and come home."

**I have no home . . . I have no future the past is all there is**

"You can have a future Kagome with this Sesshoumaru by my side. The way it was meant to be"

**Nothing is meant to be Lord Sesshoumaru **she sighed inwardly. **You and your clan can rest easy Lord Sesshoumaru I will not seek revenge. Just do not seek me out anymore. **With that final statement she walked away and never looked back for fear of what she would see. As Shinzaburo once told her revenge was overrated your own heart and mind does enough damage on its own without any help from others. And she had clearly seen the damage done to Sesshoumaru. The Lord she had once wanted nothing more than to serve was gone and in his place was some other creature. Hatred would no longer sustain her now there was only the search for the truth. She had to hear the words from the mouth of the one person who had wronged her, Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru grab the nearest trees for support, again he she was leaving him. Again there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. His golden gaze took in the ties of her shin guards, the shift of the muscles in the backs of her tones legs, the lazy sway of her hips as she walked. The straightness of her spine, her slumped shoulders, the way the wind moved through her neck length raven hair. His little assassin was no more in her place was a completely different creature. How could he go on? How much more could he take before he was finally took his own life to stop the twisting knife in his heart? A clawed hand fisted his haori over his heart trying to stop the pain.

88

_She tore through the trees in her mad dash, he could hear her running. The joy she felt sizzled through the very air around him. She raced out the tree-line and pause for a moment he knew to catch her breath. His golden eyes watched as she bent over hands on her knees fisted in the long sleeves of her kimono. _

_She looked up spotting him right away, the bright smile that burst forth was brighter than the sun. The bottom of her white kimono blew around her legs as she raced again toward him. Her jeweled eyes twinkling with happiness, he did nothing but open his arms. He felt the caress of her happy voice across his mind as she leapt into his arms. _

_He spent around with her in his arms and pulled her close burying his face in her ankle length raven tresses. Her scent drawing a pleased growl from the young youkai as he crushed her to his chest. _

"_Have you missed your lord my little assassin?" He chuckled and smiled into her hair._

_88_

He snapped back to reality when he heard Inu Yasha calling his name. His eyes looked back to spot he had last saw her, with a sigh he turned to his younger brother.

"What's wrong with you Sesshoumaru? I have been calling you for like forever. What are you doing here?"

"She was here Inu Yasha," he stated looking back to the trees.

"She? Kagome and you let her go? Did you talk to her? What did she say? Is she coming home then?"

"Come let us leave this place," he spoke walking away. Inu Yasha looked to the spot his brother had been watching with a curious tilt of his head and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

88

Five long years she searched riding from village to village with one thought in mind. She had to find the truth, she had to know why. She couldn't look forward without finding out the truth.

"Mama did you see that," pointed a little youkai as he watch the youkai horse who seemed to have a shadow riding on its back.

"I saw nothing Toko now come on or we will never reach home," the female youkai spoke catching the child's hand. The child turned back to see strange blue eyes looking at him from on top the horse before they moved out of sight.

It was late in the night when she reached the cave. Sliding from the midnight colored horse she stood looking over the area. It was in the middle of nowhere. The cave was part of a solid rock wall that seemed endless in height and length. The small stream they pasted over seemed to mark the area off as forbidden. No trees or plant life even grew on this side of stream near the rocks.

She watched as the horse went to the water, she knew he would not leave this place until she was ready. Using her sense she scanned the area for any threats only finding the one she sought within the cave.

88

"I knew you would come," the old voice spoke. The clocked figure sat before a small fire its back against one of the stone walls. "Sister" she whispered pulling back the hood.

Kagome gasped looking at her elder sister, Kikyo had aged, and her once raven hair was all white. Her once smooth skin was winkled with age it would seem her sister had not aged well. The once brown eyes were dulled with pain. Kagome quietly took a seat across from her sister.

"You have not aged at all Kagome," she coughed. "If you have come for my blood then all you have to do is wait for I am dying anyway." One hand came from under the cloak she held it out to the light. The skin was darken and hard, even cracked in some places. "I have already lost the left one crumbled to dust," she sighed.

"I guess this is the price I pay ne. All I can ask is that someday you find it in your heart to forgive me. For so long I hated you my little sister, for so long I hated the west and the Inu youkai that rule there. But that is not why you are here is it?" Kagome went to refill the cup that sat next to Kikyo when she started coughing again.

"I know that look you want to know why?" she questioned and Kagome nodded. She had to know.

"Did you know my father died in battle?" Kagome shook her head, no. "He did after I was born mother was 500 when she had me. I was a little over ten when Sesshoumaru was born and the castle went crazy over it. But none mourned the death of my father. The little bastard bit me four months after he was born. Kami I hated that boy. But as much as I hated him I hated his father even more, mothers. . Lord Inu no Tashio," she spat the name like a plague.

"And to get Sesshoumaru's mother off his back he made mother marry your father. When it became known mother was pregnant with you, your father was sent off to fight a battle as well and never returned. Mother was too loyal to question it but I knew I knew he had sent them away to die so he could have her all to himself. Mighty lord Inu Tashio lusted after the one creature he could never have. . Our mother. I liked Sesshoumaru's mother she was nice enough but after she died and that bastard started spending every waking hour with mother I put a stop to it. Spreading the rumor was easy enough. It was the talk of the palace." her voice cracked as she laughed dryly. Even if it hurt it felt good to laugh once again.

"To put a stop to the rumor mother found a suitable wife, the half breeds mother. Whatever her name was. By the gods that woman was weak and always running to that bastard crying when anyone wronged her. But I got her and good stupid woman could not tell the differences between us."

"While you were off fucking that bastard I came up with a plan. Don't look at me like that I knew what you too were doing." Kikyo sighed and Kagome helped shift positions seeing how hard to was for the woman to move.

"By Kami I hated being in that place. I was going to get you all back for some imagery wrong you all had cause me," she sighed and cast a glance at her sister. "I hated you most of all Kagome. Don't look at me like that. I hated you, Sesshoumaru was the heir and next in line for Lord and he fawned all over you. Always father Kagome needs this, Kagome needs that. Kagome can do this and Kagome can do that. I wanted to purify his tongue to get him to shut up. I heard the whispers he was going to take you as his mate. And I could not have that; if I couldn't be his mate why should you. So I did the one thing I knew would get you trouble. Izayoi was easy she always walked the forest without protection. But never did I think it would be a public whipping he would punish you with Kagome. . .I am guessing you talked to Sesshoumaru before you started looking for me" her dulled eyes met Kagomes and she nodded. "He told you then it I was I that sent the note to the healer Shatai. I am the one that had you sold," she stated as if talking about the weather.

As the night wore on Kikyo told Kagome many things why she hated many people and how she had been living. Morning came and went as Kikyo slept Kagome though over most of what she heard from his sister. Kikyo was dying but not from hatred she was dying because she refuses to answer the call of the land. Unlike her Kikyo had not been allowed to return to the west had not seen the land in many years. The energy within her was weak but it was killing her. She looked to her elder sister _'is this to be my fate to die in cave as I am slowly purified from within' _all through the night she watched by the light of the fire as the darkness crept up Kikyo's face now surrounding the bottom of her face.

"Inu Tashio made it known I was the cause of your disappearance and none would allow me to reside within their lands. Once it became known who I was, I was chased from villages far and wide. The money from the jewelry I had sold had run out long ago so I have been forced to live off the land. This started two hundred years ago then none would look upon without fear. None would take me in for fear my malady would befall their families. For two hundred years I have lived with in this cave and waited for you to find me Kagome. I have told you all of this not for pity my sister but so you could know the truth behind the words I speak." that was last things Kikyo told her before her lower face harden. Now she could barely speak as evening came Kagome had made up her mind watching as Kikyo's fingers turned to dust before her eyes.

She stood from her spot in the cave kicked dirt on the fire, and kneeled beside Kikyo.

Kikyo was startled awake as Kagome lifted her brittle body into her arms.

The horse was shocked by Kagomes sudden appearance from the cave, but he approach anyway. Bright red eyes took in the creature in her arms he could smell death on that one. _**Mistress **_his voice full of worry. Was she the one his mistress was searching for?

Determined blue eyes met red **We have to reach the west by sun-up can you do it? **

The midnight mane moved as the horse nodded. _**Is she the one Mistress?**_

**And she's dying . . . When she does it should in the west**

Kagome lifted Kikyo on the horse and quickly climbed up once again holding Kikyo in her arms. One hand caught in the youkai horse's mane as it reared and raced off.

For the first time in a long time Kikyo felt free as they raced through the night. She didn't know where they were going or why but she would not die alone and for that she was happy. The last few hours of her life she was regretting so much of her life, the things she had done, the people she had hurt. And for the sister she had wronged as long ago to be with her was enough to make her heat beat just a little fast and the pain seem to melt away as Kagome held her close. She wished just one last time to see the place of her birth.

Kagome saw the predawn color of the sky and looked down to her dying sister. They had to make it she wanted her sister to see her home one last time. She urged him to go faster edging him toward the cliff that overlooked the Western Lands it was as close as they were going to get.

At the cliffs edge she slipped from the horse and shifted Kikyo in her arms. She watched as Kikyo's eyes opened as the sun rose from its nighttime slumber reflecting in the pain filled orbs of brown.

Kikyo heard even if she didn't feel the crack of her harden jaw as she tried to speak.

"For . . .give me," she whispered brokenly. "For . . .give him"

Her hair went first carried on the breeze followed by her body as she crumbled to ash in her sisters arms. The dust of her body swirled and blew out over the Western Lands just as the sun settled in its place above the world. Kagome watched the scene as the tears she thought so long ago were gone streaked her face.

Loud sobbing filled the morning sky starling the now awaken birds as Kagome fell to her knees clutching the cloak Kikyo had worn.

"I. .I forgive you Kikyo, my sister," she sobbed broken to the world. She rolled to her back staring up at the glowing ball in the sky with a sigh. As if by some magic the one sun became two and around the two formed a face. She reaches out with her hand toward the delighted golden orbs and smiled at the smirk on his thin lips. "Have you missed your lord my little assassin?" was whispered on the warm breeze. She jerked upright pulling her eyes away from the sky.

He was worry for his mistress; the youkai horse had never heard her speak not once. He slowly moved toward her seated from nudging her back _**mistress **_he wanted nothing more than to stop the waves of sadness pouring from her defeated form.

She nodded as if to the sky and looked back over her shoulder.

"I have to get it back Takamaru. All of it" she stated to which he nodded.

_**Your voice mistress you have a voice **_his excited voice rang through her mind.

"My mother told me a story once Taka, of two females born into our bloodline back before we had a name. Back before the lands where split. The older was very powerful but had no voice, the younger was weak in power but was gifted with something the older did not. A beautiful voice. My mother said the younger hated her older sister and decide to play a joke on her. The joke ended with the elder losing her life. After the death of her elder sister the younger was gifted was amazing powers. The powers of her elder sister Taka." he nodded again in understanding as Kagome walked to his side to change.

He looked out over the land as she dressed and readied herself. It was time she thought time to it all back.

Kagomes eyes glazed over in remembrance as she once again turned her face skyward.

88

_He had been angry with her and would not even look in her direction. For week s it carried on until she could no longer take his silence. She had failed to kill her target a youkai that had been raping and killing females through the lands. To Sesshoumaru it had been a simple mission to Kagome she could not bring herself to kill the creature. _

_For two days she was gone from the palace of the moon. For two days she had tracked and stalked the creature. It was late in night when she returned covered in blood hers and the youkai. She didn't even bother to knock as she entered Inu Tashio's study. She looked to her shocked mothers face then to Inu Tashio who seemed to be in the same state of shock as her mother. _

_She walked right up to her lord Sesshoumaru and dropped the kubi bukuro at his feet and walked away. But she could hear their voices from behind the door. Her mother and Inu Tashio demanding to know what was going on and Sesshoumaru's voice. "Father, Lady Kenai meet Takahiro rapist and murder"_

_The sound of his voice soothed the hurt of weeks of silence. _

_88_

Takamaru's warm breath brought Kagome from her thoughts as he nudged her side. _**Are we going then?**_

She hopped on his back and tied up her hair.

"We go to the Western Palace Taka as fast as you can," she whispered. She had found all that there was to know and now it was time to put an end to all of it. And to put an end to it she had to go back to where it all started. She would not meet her end like her elder sister.

Love and the pride twinkling in her lords golden eyes was her life when she was young and naïve. That love was cast aside to keep her sanity while she lived in hell for years. Hatred became her friend, hatred for those who did her wrong so long ago. Even that was replaced with the need to know the truth to understand why her sister betrayed her so. Now with nothing left in her soul she felt the call of the lands her for to complete it, for her to come home. She felt the need of the land for her to soothe some ache even she could feel spreading through the lands.

**Author Note 0-0**

_kubi bukuro refers to a head bag for carrying the enemies head._

**0: Think about it and tell me what you think. **


	6. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**_

Inu Yasha had taken to watching Sesshoumaru closely since that day five years ago. The smallest thing set the youkai off, Sesshoumaru had killed more people since Kagome walked away from him than ever before.

Hell it was only a week ago that Sesshoumaru had slaughtered some bitch who had the nerve to talk about him taking her to his bed.

Inu Yasha shivered just thinking about it. It took days to get the stench of blood out of the meeting hall rug. Hell it took days just to get the bitches pieces off the walls. If he hated going into that room before now it was like a nightmare.

He looked to his brother with a sigh, it isn't bad enough he's as cold as a winter storm but this was too much. Inu Yasha wished more than ever that Kagome would show up out the blue something. ._'It was bad enough when she was just missing and we could not find her. But for her just to walk away from him. Damn her'_

88

Creatures stared in awe not believing their eyes seeing the dark figure that rode through the lands.

She paid no mind to anything but the call of lands as Taka sped along. Neither noticed as her power pulsed and exploded outward touching one end of the land to the other. Plants and trees that have long since lain dormant bloomed as if called forth. The once dying fields stood tall and proud growing before the eyes of the stunned workers who had been trying to no end to make their crops grow.

Even the heavens showed its joy, the clouds moving in to cover the sun spread out and disappeared. The sun shined down on all bathing the renewed lands in her heavenly light.

Taka eyes widen as he finally noticed but didn't stop his stride. She had saved him twice why would she kill him now. On the other hand, he could now feel the play of her emotions as they changed rapidly from joy to fear to nervousness to joyful again.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her powers flow touching everything that called to it. In her mind she ran through every possible outcome of this meeting. She knew the time to run had gone when she could saw the forest of her childhood.

88

Sesshoumaru felt the pulsing energy of the lands from within the Palace as morning pasted into afternoon. Something was moving swiftly toward the palace he could feel it. The beast within him howled in pleasure after years of pain. It sent a thrill through his body reminding him of Kagome yet again. He sighed wishing for once he would just forget, but found he could not.

Inu Yasha noticed his brother growing irritation but could find reason for it_. 'No servant would come within two feet of him today without shaking in fear. So what is the-'_

"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Everyone could clearly see the worry on Inu Yasha's face as he watched his brother.

"What do you think is wrong monk?" he snapped fingering the sword at his side, his eyes slid to his brother yet again. He watched as Sesshoumaru tilted his head side to the side as if listening to something he could not hear. '_But what?' _He heard the wind pick up a tree outside the window brushing against the shutters. The burning candles flickered and danced about as if some wind was blowing though the room, but Inu Yasha felt nothing.

"Leave him alone Miroku sheesh. What's wrong with you?" the slayer by their side snapped. Five years and the monk still didn't know when to stop. She sighed sometime she wondered if the monk had a death wish.

"Oh my dear Sango I am just worried for our most gracious friend. He-," Four heads snapped toward the front of the palace as a massive wave of emotion filled energy swept through the Palace, through them.

The room became dark as the flame of the candles flickered and went out. Miroku and Sango gasped in shock in the years of staying at the palace nothing like this had ever happened.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha looked to their waist as Tensusaiga and Tenseiga both vibrated as if in answer to the passing energy. Their golden eyes met from across the room, only two creatures ever got a reaction like that out of both fangs at once. One was long since dead and the other…

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha raced from the room with the monk and slayer right behind them. Something was happening and they wanted to be part of it.

88

Kagome nudged Taka to stop before the gates. She waited for the youkai to speak.

"Be gone bitch," one stated the other not bothering to look at her. Her eyes scanned the courtyard but didn't find who she was looking for. _**Mistress what now?**_ Taka asked.

She looked up and thought for a moment. **Can you jump this Taka? **

The youkai horse snorted _**I can jump any obstacle**_ she felt him puff out his chest and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sometimes the horse was just too cocky for her.

_**The archers?**_

**Will be taken care of** she finished and nudged him back. They rode to the end of the path followed by the laughter of the guards. Stopping she waited, the wind picked up, the trees and grass swayed creating for her a strange beat almost like her heart. Kagome took a breath and centered herself everything called for her to finish this. She looked to the sky, shading her eyes against the glare of the sun. Again the face appeared the thin lips smiled at her _'Did you miss your lord my little assassin?'_

_**Mistress?**_ Taka's voice pulled her mind to attention.

**Go **she hissed. He took off like a streak, the beat of his hooves heavy in the dirt filled her ears. Every beat of his hooves took them faster until nothing was left but a streak of black and with one powerful leap they sailed over the gates and the guards now shouting orders.

Kagome released the power calling to her, her arms rose high in the air, the vines shot out of the ground grabbing the soldiers before they could react.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the courtyard as a wave of dirt lifted into the air. Miroku and Sango collided with the shocked pair, their hands instantly reached for their weapons.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's stared without blinking into the dirt cloud. A pulsing blue flame was moving toward them within the cloud.

"What is it?" Sango exclaimed breaking the two from their unblinking stare. She pulled the large boomerang from her back ready to battle if need be.

"It can't be," Inu Yasha cried out as the dirt settled and revealed to their eyes someone he thought to never see again.

"Who is it? I sense no hostility" Miroku spoke but tighten his grip on his staff readying the Ofuads just in case. The four looked over the silent female as she slide from the back of the horse. She was dressed in all black; her hakama was tucked into her tiny black, shiny boots ballooning at the ankles. She wore a black kimono spilt up both sides; her obi was white and red. They blinked the armor she wore was similar to Sesshoumaru's but instead of the shoulder guard resting on the right shoulder it was on the left.

Sesshoumaru silently mourned the loss of her beautiful raven locks seeing the neck length hair blowing in the strange wind. But nevertheless inside he was excited about seeing her again. Power exploded around her and outward pushing the two humans back a step, but the two youkai met it head on not moving an inch.

The two youkai knew a challenge when they saw it; Inu Yasha knew it was more for his brother than for him. He moved back pulling the two humans with him; it was not going to be pretty.

"Inu Yasha what is going on?" Sango questioned looking to the silent female standing next to the giant horse youkai. It was looking at them as it the thing was going to attack. Miroku was a loss to what was happening but the amount of power the female was showing told him there was going to be a battle. His violet eyes swept the courtyard he noticed all the struggling soldier's his lips thinned. Miroku knew earth magic when he saw it; whoever Lord Sesshoumaru pissed off was not to be taken lightly. He placed a hand on Sangos shoulder.

"Whatever you do Sango do not interfere," the slayer looked at him shocked the seriousness in his voice was easily heard. _'The only time he sounds like that'_

"Miroku"

"If she could easily hold all those youkai and still show power like that we wouldn't stand a chance," he sighed.

Sesshoumaru refused to look away as she approached him and stopped.

"So you have come to challenge me?" she nodded. Her eyes slid to the side taking in Inu Yasha than back to Sesshoumaru.

"Never did I think you would want to be lord of these lands?" his voice cold and hard. **I don't want your lands** her voice soft as it caressed his mind.

"What then . . . My life?" he growled trying to understand what she could want. **In a way **was her cryptic answer. Takamaru nudged her back and turned to the side, she grab the sheathed sword and turned back to Sesshoumaru. _**Mistress?**_

**Move away Taka to the side **the horse left with a toss of his raven mane keeping a close eye on the now silent three. If they tried another he would not hesitate to fight to protect his mistress from harm.

**A lord should be brave. Even braver than his warriors show me your bravery Lord Sesshoumaru **she unsheathed her sword and waited.

"So be it," he growled and pulled Tokijin if it was death she wanted he would give it to her. He would be merciful and give her a quick death and then he would take his own life. His life would not be worth living without her and that way they could be together forever.

Still the way she spoke ate at his mind as if he should know it. The creature within him was fighting against him not wanting to hurt their chosen female.

They raced at one another their swords clashed the wave of power that followed had Inu Yasha holding on to his human companions as the accompanying wind threatened to blow them over. As the wind died down they saw the two racing at one another again the clanging of their blades echoing through the courtyard. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe their eyes this female who looked completely human was matching the most feared lord in speed. Sparks flew as the two blades met time and time again it looked for a moment as the two would never defeat each other.

Kagome was driven back by Sesshoumaru's next swing as she blocked. The blades slide together sparks flew, the two stepped back from another circling each other looking for an opening.

**A Lord should be strong. Strong enough to carry even the weight of the world on his shoulders **He narrowed his eyes at her again wondering what she saying. A vine burst from the ground Sesshoumaru had seconds to move as it came crashing down on him.

"Watch out," Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshoumaru blocked just in time as Kagome leapt from nowhere pushing him to his knees with her strike. He pushed her back and leapt to his feet charging her and the dance started again.

The cloud of dirt the two stirred up had Miroku and Sango coughing and waving their hands in front of them. Inu Yasha on the other hand never let his eyes leave the scene even though the dirt brought tears to his eyes. He watched as Sesshoumaru's acid whip cut through the air making Kagome flip backwards away from it. Another vine shot from the ground distracting Sesshoumaru as Kagome kicked him in the stomach once with enough power behind it to send him into the stone wall.

The stone wall exploded around the stunned Taiyoukai. He didn't even feel as Kagome jerked Tokijin from his clawed hand.

"KAGOME NO," Inu Yasha yelled watching as she placed her foot on the chest on his downed brother. He couldn't move as she placed the crossed blades at Sesshoumaru's throat.

Miroku and Sango turned stunned eyes to their Hanyou friend. In the last five years he had song the females praises time and time again. They had even helped him in small searches for her off and on. He had told them a few details of her second disappearance but still they helped him search for her. And now that was. .she was. . "Isn't Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome you know in love or something?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, duh my brother has loved Kagome for like forever," He gave Miroku a look that said stop asking stupid questions.

"Why is she trying to kill him?" Sango demanded.

"I wish I knew Sango," He whispers his ears flattening on top of his head.

Sesshoumaru blinked and growled finding he could not move. Vines had wrapped around his arms holding him in place, he raised his golden eyes to Kagome. He stayed silent even as she placed the blades at his throat. Sure she was fast as him, hell he had trained her but never had she ever landed a blow.

Kagome waited until she had his attention and chose her words carefully as she leaned forward against the blades. **Do you call that bravery, Strength? That was pathetic I wouldn't keep you around to call you servant with skills like that. Has these long years made you weak Lord. .Sesshoumaru **she spat keeping her face hard. She watched as finally realization struck the Taiyoukai.

88

_For three hours their blades clashed against one another. It started to rain and she slipped in the mud, her tired body felt like dead weight. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with that cold stare of his and pulled her up by her throat growling. _

"_You can do better that was pathetic. When I am Lord of this land I would not keep you around to call you servant. Have all these long years made you weak Ka-go-me," he spat and threw her to the muddy ground._

_She had no choice but to defend herself as he whirled around and attacked again growling. "Show me . . . Show me you belong by my side." _

88

Inu Yasha sighed in relief when Kagome pulled back from his brother with both blades still shiny as ever. Sango and Miroku didn't know what was happening but they were glade it did not end with the death of the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru growled his displeasure as she turned her back to him and walked away. The vines withdrew and he stood shaking the dust from his hair.

Kagome looked to the blades in her hands with disgust. She felt the evil aura from Tokijin as it tried to take over her. Did the damn sword think she was weak? Her powers flared and forced the aura to back down. **Having a powerful sword does not make you strong or brave, **she growled and thrust both into the ground. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and turned away again. **What is my place Lord Sesshoumaru? **Her voice was unusually soft and sad.

"You know yet you refuse," he growled clenching his fist his eyes widen as she pulled the tie from her hair.

Wave after wave of raven locks cascaded down her back stopping at her ankles. _'She had. .Does this mean' _hope bubbled up inside him stronger than ever.

**Show me? **her soft voice pulled him from the most pleasing of sights. His heart pounded in his chest, his mouth was suddenly dry. _'Did she mean?'_

Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku saw her tie the rope from her hair around her wrists. They tilted their heads curious to what was going on.

Kagome smirked as she turned back to Sesshoumaru, snapping the rope around her wrist she shifted her feet in to position. Her jeweled eyed eyes met his hard glare **Show me my place. Show me where I belong.**

His golden eyes glowed brightly as the creature within him went wild. Oh, they would show her alright. He fell into fighting stance his claws ready. _'I will show her and she will come home,' _the creature within him roared in agreement it was time.

Inu Yasha stepped back taking Miroku and Sango with him, power exploded from the two and collided leaving everyone seeing spots. Once they could see again Miroku and Sango took in the destroyed courtyard. The flower beds where destroyed holes littered the ground, trees where lying on their sides or broken from either the Taiyoukai attacks or the females. The once stone wall that stood high above the Palace entrance was destroyed in some places leaves holes large enough to see out, or completely crumbled in others. The fountain that stood in the middle of court yard was also destroyed its sides gone water flowed into the destroyed path. Surprisingly the three statues where untouched. The guards still not free from the plant bonds were held high above the ground..

They looked back to the combatants neither had moved an inch. Their hair silver and raven along with their clothes blew in the breeze. The ground around them seemed to glow with some unknown color as power poured from the two.

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight and Kagome attacked, they became a grey streak through the court yard as they fought. Punches and kicks flew as they raged neither back down. A punch connected sending Kagome huddling through the air she dug her feet into the ground stopping in front of Inu Yasha and the others. She side flipped to avoid Sesshoumaru as he came crashing down on the spot where she stopped.

He growled in irritation he was so close this time damn it. Just what in the name of Kami was she doing all those years she was away from him? Just one opening that was all he needed.

She was tossed again and grabbed a vine that shot out the ground; she swung herself around it and kicked the growling Taiyoukai. He found himself again going through a tree. Sesshoumaru rolled to his feet quickly, facing Kagome who once again stood feet spread arms raised hands spread apart.

Those damn vines of hers were starting to get on his last nerve as he sliced through three more. They were both bruised, bloody and panting for breath as they again streaked toward one another.

Inu Yasha looked on worried about both this had gone on for too long if they did not stop soon they could kill one another. Miroku and Sango watched his growing concern but they were at a loss on what to do. With the way the two were tossing each other around they could die if they got caught in the middle. Not to mention that damn youkai horse who kept looking at them as if it could eat them alive.

Kagome was thrilled this battle was amazing, nothing compared to when she fought Sesshoumaru.

Kami how she had missed him.

They collided in an explosion that sent them flying apart and onto the ground again. With an inward groan Kagome jumped to her feet followed by Sesshoumaru. He smiled and touched the pelt on his shoulder; it was time to put an end to this.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment his plan was not going to work as Kagomes kicks became fast and furious. It would seem his female had caught her second wind, but he wasn't to be detruded.

She flipped out the way of his attacks; he took his chance and lashed out with his pelt throwing her backwards. He streaked behind her wrapping one hand at her throat the other around her waist. She struggled for a moment and stilled.

"Do you concede defeat? Will you now admit your place?" with her nod he step back and removed his hands. He returned Tokijin to this obi and waited to hear the words he long to hear.

Inu Yasha followed closely by Miroku and Sango reached the pair seeing the fighting come to an end. The three were talking none stop asking questions Sesshoumaru didn't feel like answering.

"Enough," he growled loudly. Kagome stiffened and turned to him.

'_Enough' _it echoed through her mind throwing her back to that day so long ago. She could feel the pain of the whip as it tore the flesh from her back.

_As she was thinking on how she would endure, she suffered number six. Her head shot forward, her legs gave out. As from a great distance she heard a female voice scream, "Enough. "_

_Her eyes opened under the pain as she was pushed into the stone. She saw him her mind cleared._

"_Enough" the voice wasn't female it was male, it was. ._

Her eyes cleared as she stared at the Tai youkai before her. _'It was Sesshoumaru'_

"_You can have a future Kagome with this Sesshoumaru by my side. The way it was meant to be"_

Kagome dropped to one knee before Sesshoumaru, her hand clenching the sword driven into the ground before her. She lowered her head

"I-I the last of the bloodline of the sunset have come to once again pledge my power and sword in defense of the Western Lands. To once again take my place by my lords' side."

Shock showed clearly on Inu Yasha's face as his jaw hung open. Sesshoumaru was shocked as well though it did not show as he stared coldly at the female before him. Questions could come later it was only one thing he wanted to hear and that wasn't it.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot accept such a pledge," Kagome eyes snapped up to his face in shock. But what did she except she thought raising and pulling her sword from the ground. She signaled for Taka and the youkai horse arrived at her side and turn to allow her to climb on his back.

_**Mistress?**_

**Not now Taka later**

"This Sesshoumaru does not remember dismissing you ," his cold eyes snapped toward Kagome. _'She would not leave again' _

**You have rejected my pledge there is nothing else to say**

"Oh but there is Kagome," His golden eyes soften as he looked at her. "I want you by my side not as my weapon or my shield but as my mate Kagome"

Everything fell quite no one moved all eyes were trained on Kagome. She studied Sesshoumaru the soft look in those golden eyes, the way he stood tall as if proud of something. The slight twitch of his clawed fingers hidden within his long sleeves gave away his nervousness. This was her lord the one she remembered, but could she stand by his side the way he wanted?

For the longest time she stared into those soft golden eyes

_**Say yes mistress say yes**_ Taka urged nudging her in the back _**say yes**_ her breathless voice caressed his mind

**Yes **

Sesshoumaru shivered but smiled "Out loud Kagome"

"Yes," she spoke and returned his smiled warmly. To further shock those around him he opened his arms, Kagome rushed forward. No one could believe it as he lifted her into the air and spent around.

"Have you missed your lord my little assassin?"

"Yes oh yes I have," Kagome laughed and smiled down at him brightly.

"Is This Sesshoumaru forgiven then?"

"Definitely," she laughed.

88

After introductions and Inu Yasha not wanting to give up Kagomes company the moon had finally found its place in the clear night sky. This night brought peacefulness to the house of the moon in a way few even remembered.

Kagome stood on the balcony overlooking her home. The slight breeze ruffled her hair and she smiled as it welcomed her home.

"Once I was, then I was nothing," she stopped as arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back into the silken chest of her lord. She tilted her head as he kissed her neck right above the silken collar he slipped on her neck hours ago. For so long he had carried it with him now it was back in its rightful place.

"Now you are mine," Sesshoumaru finished nuzzling her hair with a smile. The slight breeze making the tiny bells on her wrist jingle as if telling the world of its joy at finally being complete.

THE END

Author Note: We have come to the end of this fic and I plan on writing a sequel but as of now I am unsure. Thanks to all who pm me about this fic I am glad you all like this fic. And for the few that reviewed I would like to say thanks as well. . .


End file.
